Good riddance my beating letterbomb?
by Mo-Lou
Summary: I based it around these three songs  like I put the lyrics in  It's about Jhonny/whatsername and Will/Heather  Reviews please!


"Will, Will? It's time" said Heather who was holding onto her stomach. Will looked up from his guitar, Heather gave him a lets go look. He put his guitar down and grabbed the bag and her hand.

"Um...breathe, in and out…right?" Will asked

"Um…yeah, that would be a good start" she said

Johnny was outside playing for money. He and Tunny went on their adventure without Will. His life was boring. He looked up just as he saw a girl open her window to look. He turned and smiled to her and lifted his guitar over his head. She laughed and shook her head and went back inside. Later on Johnny had some how found himself at a club. Tunny left him to join the army. That night changed Johnny's life. He shot drugs for the first time.

At home Heather was trying to sleep. Will was on the couch smoking and drinking. He could hear the baby crying in the background. Will thought he should do something so he got up and went to the baby.

"Hey pretty lady" He said as he picked her up "What's the matter huh?" Just then Will smelled what the matter was "Ugh gross" Heather walked in.

"What's the matter?" she asked Will held the baby's butt to her face

"Take a whiff of our pride and joy" Will laughed

"Are you high?" she asked as she took the baby and changed him

"Yes I am"

"There we go" said Heather as she put the baby back to sleep

"Well my job is done" he said and he went back to the couch

Johnny swore he heard someone say something. Maybe it was just the drugs he then turned to see the girl from the window in his bed.

"Oh this is good" He and Whatsername went to a club. Where Johnny found Jimmy who gave him drugs. Johnny and whatsername went back to his place.

Weeks went by and Will was just getting more and more useless and oblivious. This was not what Heather wanted. She wanted this baby to be loved and to have a good future. She wanted Will to love the baby, and she was sure that he did.

Whatsername and Johnny were shooting up and it was just the greatest thing he has ever experienced. She was also the greatest thing he had ever experienced.

Heather came and sat on the couch with the baby in her arms. Will was playing guitar and didn't even look up or acknowledge that Heather was there

"Will, honey" Heather said but he completely ignored her. She reached up to touch his arm but he pulled away. Heather just looked at the baby in her arms.

"I promise you that he'll come around" Heather got up and walked to the other side of the room "He loves you and I love you" Heather looked back at Will and then the baby "so if you dare to second guess you can rest assured that all my loves for you"

Whatsername loved her wild sexual relationship with Johnny. But he was getting a little to bizarre. All the sudden he was not the man with the goofy grin holding up the guitar above his head at her window. Nor had she seen that beautiful goofy grin in a while. She missed it, and she missed him. She was trying to sleep when she heard him sing this song. It was beautiful; she pretended that she was sleeping. Then next thing she knew he was going insane, he had a knife and pointed it at her and then at himself. He started failing it around yelling asking her "Do you know your enemy?"

Heather was fed up. She was done and she was going to get this baby out of the house. Will had Theo over and they were smoking and she was getting out. Heather started packing up the baby's things she gave Will this look as she left the room.

"Wow, if looks could kill" said Theo

"I know right" agreed Will Heather walked in and Will grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap.

"Hey baby" said Will Heather released herself from his grip and went to go get the baby

"Oh burn" said Theo

"What has gotten into her?" asked Will

"Beats me" said Theo. Just then Heather came in with the baby in the car carrier

"Put that thing out" she said Will handed it to Theo who smoked it once more before he put it out. Heather left and came back with a bag.

"Whoa" said Theo

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Will

"I'm taking the baby and I'm leaving. This is not the environment that I want our child to grow up in"

"Way to fuck things up" said Theo

"No, you're not going" said Will. Heather went to go get the baby but Will picked her up and sat her no his lap.

"Will" Heather said she put her hand on his cheek

"Please" said Will he was holding onto Heather as if she was going to break or something "I can fix things. We can work things out, I can do better"

"It's" Heather started when she felt something wet on her chest. Will was crying, next thing she knew she was crying "I'm sorry" she said. She got out of his grip and picked up the baby carrier she was about to open the door when she felt arms around her. "Will, please" said Heather

"My beating heart belongs to you. I'm here to honor you"

"If I lose everything in the fire?" asked Heather

"With every breath that I am worth I'm sending all my love you to" Will took the baby carrier from Heather and she turned to face him

Whatsername did everything she could she flushed the drugs. She tried to talk some sense into Johnny but that man wouldn't listen.

"I'm fucking Jesus" yelled Johnny "The Jesus of suburbia with my good pal St. Jimmy"

"You're not the Jesus of suburbia. The St. Jimmy is a figment of your fathers rage and your mothers love" she yelled at him

"Made me the idiot America "

"WAKE UP" she shoved in on the bed "I'm leaving you tonight"

"Tonight?" Johnny asked

"You know soon time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go"

"Oh yeah, and where am I going?" Johnny asked

"Hell" and she stormed out

Months had gone by. Heather stuck it out with Will. Johnny cleaned up his act and was determined to make things right. 'So take these photographs and still frames in your mind' thought Johnny and he went to the apartment and stood outside the window with his guitar like he did a year ago.

Heather was a sleep and Will sat in the rocking chair holding the baby. He just smiled down at her.

"For what it's worth it was worth all the while" he said to her and he watched this smile come across her face then it turned into a yawn he laughed and rocked her to sleep

Johnny was outside her window. Whatsername opened it and saw him there she was about to close it

"Wait" said Johnny

"What?" she asked "Why are you here?"

"It's something unpredictable but in the end is right I hope you had the time of your life" Johnny watched as she closed her window. He sighed but then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around

"It's something unpredictable" Whatsername said

Heather stood in the door way and smiled at Will, he was asleep holding the baby "But in the end is right"

"I hope you had the time of your life" Whatsername said and she kissed Johnny.


End file.
